JohannesBrahms
MonsieurJason This was his original account, but he quit it and gave up everything because of a divorce with a girl. He grew low self-esteem several times and almost died. Return People missed him while he was gone, and he was popular among everyone and Chanterella's husband. Soon EmperorWilliam was caught cheating and she divorced him. Chanterella married Jason on his new account JohannesBrahms on June 8, 2014, but later betrayed her and divorced Chant. On July 7, 2014, he soon regret his divorce with Chanterella and wanted to take his wife back from Napoleon Bonaparte. Around the ending of July, JohannesBrahms got hacked. He blamed Edavvv for hacking his account. To return, he made a new account named Emperor-Halil and told many of his friends about the hacking. People were feeling sorry for him and gave him new clothes. His love life Everyday, JohannesBrahms has been waiting for Chanterella to accept his love request. He tries his best to convince Chanterella and get married to her. Everyday, he writes sad stories and shows his feelings towards Chanterella. On July 9, 2014, Jason wanted a new make over. When Chanterella asked what kind of make over, he replied "I want to look like Napoleon , because I love his fashion and his sense of style." He wanted to look exactly like Napoleon. Chanterella nodded and told Jason that people can't still their clothes, but they can be inspired by it. Jason was unsure and finally agrees. Chanterella listened carefully to his answer, and started doing the make over. After the make over, JohannesBrahms was very astonished with the result and the new make over. He thanked Chant for the make over and became very happy. Diary and life JohannesBrahms wrote a very tragic story to the love of his life, Empress Chanterella , on July 7, 2014. Here, it says: Me, you, and Nappy, we are the same. We face troubles in our lives and I think we all have Autism, but we are still facing the life. When we divorced, I had a very bad low self-esteem. I gave up everything in my old account and I quit. Then I came back. Then I had low self-esteem again! Too weeks ago, I went to the hospital to get rid of my low self-esteem, the doctor said that I have to stay too weeks in the hospital, and yesterday I went back. -page one- -page too-Now I am back from hospital. The doctor helped me A lot! I thanked him so much and I came back yesterday.I don't give up anymore. I don't have low self-esteem or anything. I am strong and brave now. Chant, we should give time to Nappy, just wait and he will be brave strong one day. I am studying people.I studied Nappy and I think we should just wait. Maybe for several days. JohannesBrahms wrote a very touching story to his love, Chanterella , on July 8, 2014. Here, it says: I have no family no brothers no sisters no uncles no cousins no one! Only me! I saw you a year ago, I fell in love with you. And I was really happy that day because I finally met a person who loves me..... I waited and planned to marry you a whole year! After Francesco-Redi 's death after EmperorWilliam 's death, after I won the elections, after you divorced King Edavvv . You married me and I couldn't sleep that night because you are my only friend and a person who loves me! -page one- -page too- I was really happy and I couldn't sleep that night.................................... From the first day of our marrige I was happy!! Maybe the happiest moment in my life in real! Until EmperorNapoleon showed up and destroyed my life in real and in game. I became lonely and I didn't sleep that night because I was very sad..... I felt that I died.......... I swear im saying the truth not joking.......... Nappy showed up and took you away and I Felt bad. -page too- -page tree- After that day I lost hope in everyone....I don't trust anyone and I knew that everyone will betray me and leave me...I got low self-esteem and Autism....I didn't tell you this but I swear its true, I tried to commit suicide, but my brother who came back from China and now he traveled back to China. He helped me and saved me and called ambulance and also Bella the vampire she is your daughter. She saved me too! Its a long story, ask her! I ate many pills...... Now I lost hope... You really have no idea how my life is like.... and how I lost hope in everyone... Quitting Woozworld On August 2, 2014, Emperor-Halil sent a message to many of his friends and quit Woozworld. Here the message says: Chanterella, if you are reading this message, it means I am long gone. I died in woozworld if you are right now reading this letter. I will miss you a lot. I will miss Nappy, you, The empire, Even Max, I will miss him, I will miss you all! And max, I am crazy to say this but I'll miss you. Bye everyone! :(Chant put this on wik-i. this message is not only for you, its for everyone to read. :( Bye Then people found out that he came back the next day to continue playing Woozworld. Halil quit on Tuesday, August 12, 2014, due to school, family problems, and Edavvv bullying him. Emperor-Halil sent this message to many of his friends to warn them about his quitting day: Good bye everyone. I left this game. See in my unitz a place called my grave. Go visit it as you want. I left this game from long time ago and I'm giving my friend All of my stuff because hs is poor so im helping him. thanks everyone for this great and wonderful experience. Good bye. Ha-lil. He gave all his stuff to a boy named Frodo-Baggins, then he left the game without even a trace. A few months later, he returned again on Marcus-Crassus. When he got hacked on December 2014 without knowing whom hacked him, he quit the game. Gallery JohannesBrahms.png|His portrait. JohannesBrahms body.png|JohannesBrahms in his Muslim preacher suit. JohannesBrahms new make over.png|JohannesBrahms' Napoleon influenced style make over. JohannesBrahms' new look.png|Chanterella gave JohannesBrahms a new make over. Chant's Napoleon inspired outfit.png|Chant's outfit and Nap's outfit in comparison. Chant's creation is the white one and Nap's original is the blue one. JohannesBrahms2.png|JohannesBrahms after his make over. JohannesBrahms3.png|JohannesBrahms having fun. Category:Woozens Category:Emperors Category:Previous Emperors Category:Celestial Empire Category:Past People Category:Composers Category:Music Category:Musicians Category:Musical Category:Talented Category:Creative Category:Patient Category:Persistant Category:Hard-working Category:Honest Category:Depressed Category:Autism Category:Muslim Category:Religious Category:Chant's Old Husbands Category:Chant's old Husbands